


The Floor Is Lava

by Moonscar



Series: The Avengers Being A Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anticipation, Anxiety, Anxiety (Mention?), Betrayal, But I was inspired, Crack, First Avengers Fic, First ever crack fic, Fluff, Gadgets, I'm not proud that this is my first avenger fic, M/M, Memes, T'Challa is so used to this my god, Traitor, burn - Freeform, not checked over for spelling errors, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Now, Peter was sure he was gonna regret this.





	The Floor Is Lava

Peter had a feeling he was gonna regret this.

Honestly, he had wanted to do this time and time again but was never able to follow through with it, but today was the day he would do it because he promised it to himself. Also because Shuri practically blackmailed him to do this once he mentioned it, but that was a minor detail. 

Peter clutched his phone as he stepped inside the Commons where most of the Avengers hung around in their free time. Clint and Natasha were playing Mario-Cart, Clint was situated on the bean bag that he had moved from the corner of the room to in front of the couch and Natasha was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to him, both of them focusing solely on the TV screen. Even with their full attention on the screen though Peter didn't doubt that they knew he entered, with all the spy stuff and all.

There were more Avengers lounging around in the Commons compared to the usual, although Peter suspected that must have been Shuri's doing, since she knew this was gonna happen she probably wanted everyone present to be a victim to this. Tony sat in a love seat next to the couch fiddling with his Stark Phone, no doubt doing some work or doing something important. Peter felt a twinge of regret but quickly hid it. This was all for the greater-good. Steve and Bucky were sprawled along the couch in a mess of limbs as they watched the TV screen that displayed Yoshi face-planting into a wall which just so happened to be perfectly synchronized with Clint's cursing. Steve glanced over at Peter and sent him a small smile of acknowledgement before looking back at the screen with a fond look settling on his face.

Thor was also watching the screen with slight confusion pinching his features, but also an almost unsettling concentration as he focused on the screen, trying to understand what this game was about and how you played and yada yada yada. Peter really needed to have more conversations with Thor about this Millennia. Back to the previous sentence though, the key word in it is 'almost', since it would have been unsettling if he didn't have multiple Pop-Tart wrappers surrounding him and was already nibbling on what Peter assumed to be his 3rd or 4th box, his brother sitting next to him with a bored expression, seeming as though he wanted to be anywhere except here, but only stayed for his brother.

T'challa was situated on another love seat on the opposite side of the couch, seeming more focused on his sister that was dramatically sprawled along his lap and fiddling with some type of small gadget that seemed to resemble a ring.

Vision and Wanda were also in the Commons, although they were sitting at the small table at the corner of the room with Sam and Rhodey, seeming to be debating about something. What it was Peter would never know.

Peter took in a deep breath to calm his nerves before pulling his phone up and pressing play, he did a quick show of the room before yelling out loud, making sure everyone heard loud and clear what he was about to say.

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" 

What followed that scream was fucking chaos.

T'Challa was the first to react, all to used to his sisters antics. He had learned so long ago that in this game, it was everyone for themselves. He shoved his sister off of his lap and got in a crouching position on the love-seat as his sister fell to the floor with the grace of an elephant.

Clint's first react was to stand on top of his bean bag, his controller and game long forgotten but the bean bag only got slipped right under his feet in a very unforgiving fashion, Natasha now holding the bean bag with a very triumphant expression on her face as he fell to the ground in a similar fashion to Shuri with the most girlish shreek passing his lips and Peter SWORE he heard a weak of 'Traitor!' in his shreek. Natasha sat on the Bean Bag, not an inch of her touching the floor.

Thor sat confused on the floor as Loki laughed maniacally and BOLTED for the table at the corner of the room and stepped on Sam to get on top of the table before loudly declaring to the whole room.

" BURN BROTHER, FEEL THE WRATH " Loki said, standing proud and tall on this table that was creaking under his weight, but luckily didn't break. 

Clint ended up just crawling and clinging onto Thor like a god damn koala, his legs and arms wrapping around him as though his life depended on it. Everyone that was seated at the table simply tucked up their legs and stared at everyone around them, conversation now halted as they watched Shuri scramble to take the same position as Clint on the Opposite side of Thor, glaring at her brother as she sandwiched the God of Thunder.

Now, you would assume that Steve and Bucky were safe during this whole ordeal and as soon as everyone seemed situated, Bucky rolled off of Steve and fell back first along the floor and yelled.

" TAKE ME " 

" BUCKY NO- "

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I live for comments! Please give me your opinion on this =3 It isn't my best work to say the least but whatever XD


End file.
